¡Así que eras tú!
by jessicaraya
Summary: Un Periodista, que sueña con convertirse en el primero en saber quien es VN, no imagina que toda su vida o la mayor parte de ella lo ha tenido cerca, a su lado, ayudándolo, inspirándolo, siendo su amigo, su soporte.


Hola a todos, Empecé esta novela en enero de este año, y fue gracias a la inspiración de… de alguien muy especial que me dio animos. Gracias y espero que lo disfrutes. Para ti.

.-.-.-.

Yuri! on ice no me pertenece, escribo esto sin fines de nada, solo para expresar lo que imagine que podría ser.

Gracias por leerme y espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.

 **¡Así que eras tú!**

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki, 24 años, periodista y esta es mi historia… con él.

.

.

.

Fue difícil dejarlo todo atrás por un sueño, mi país, mi familia, mis amigos, dejarlo todo solo por querer volar y llenar el vacío de mi curiosidad, escribir. Aun es difícil.

.

.

.

Fue en invierno cuando pise las calles de esta ciudad, no tenía mucho, pero lo que me faltaba en cosas materiales lo llenaba con todos los sueños y todas las expectativas de cumplir con mi destino, quería hacer magia con mis manos. Quería volar.

.

.

.

Llevo en Detroit creo que la mitad de mi vida, estudie aquí y aquí lo conocí, en el café de la esquina de mi universidad, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, como si el tiempo en mi memoria volviera para poder recuperar el olor a granos de café tostado recién hecho y galletas horneadas, porque así lo recuerdo, así quiero llevarlo en mi corazón. En mi ser.

.

.

.

Cuando cierro los ojos solo puedo ver su dulce sonrisa, su mirada mona y sus ojos celestiales, puedo pensar en mil palabras para describirlo, pero no se me ocurre nada sensato, creo que es solo poesía, aunque no lo planeé así, no tenía idea que él seria… él que me volvería hacer latir el corazón. Un corazón que había dejado de creer en lo profundo de cualquier sentimiento, me devolvió la sonrisa sin querer… y queriendo se metió en mi ser.

.

.

.

Y aunque sé que él es real, con todo y torpeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en el otro, en él que no lo es, aunque lo sea, no es lo mismo verlo todos los días, que te tenga ya listo el té verde y la galleta de chispas, no es lo mismo saber que su sonrisa cálida calentara mi frio corazón con solo cruzar la puerta, no es lo mismo sentir su mano y su hombro cuando todo está mal… pero es normal amarlo y no amarlo y entonces pienso en él otro, en el hombre de papel, él que solo es líneas de perfección, de mágicas palabras sin imperfección.

.

.

.

Llevo tres meses en la empresa más destacada de Detroit y la verdad solo conseguí entrar porque mi mejor amiga es la hija del dueño. Por mucho tiempo había creído que esta carrera era perfecta para mí, me divertía haciendo los reportajes en la secundaria y en la universidad me destaque siempre en el área de composición, pero desde que estoy en DComunication, todo es frustrante, mis artículos son de promedio estándar, mediocres, fofos, pero sigo aquí, sigo intentándolo. Creo que aun tengo algo que demostrar, algo porque luchar. _Ninguno en ese momento lo sabe…,_ pero sé que él tiene fe en mí.

.

.

.

Llego temprano y me voy tarde, los 5 días a la semana, los sábados y domingos si no me dan ninguna exclusiva, estoy en casa, limpieza y compras, aburrido. Creo que lo único que me hace feliz y me devuelve algo de vida y esperanza es aquella persona que por las noches me hace sentirme en las nubes, cada verso que me dice, cada palabra que me derrite, cada estrofa, hoja, libro… dios, lo amo. VN es el dios… o la diosa de mi vida, la verdad aunque fuera un extraterrestre yo lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y es aquí en donde todo va teniendo algo de sentido, ¿cómo puedes sentir esto por alguien que no conoces?, ¿qué nunca ha tomado tu mano, ni secado tus lágrimas?, ¿Qué nunca has visto?... ¿Cómo?

.

.

.

VN es un autor de novelas románticas del cual nadie sabe nada y cuando digo nada, es nada, puede ser una anciana de 90 años o un chiquillo de 20, lo único real es que todo empezó hace 10 años, su primer libro, _El Vals_ tuvo un éxito rotundo que me partió el alma en cada línea y en cada estrofa, perfecto, música para mis ojos, para mi ser, luego llegaron _La Calle de las Ilusiones_ , después _El Oso Perezoso_ , en fin entre tantas obras, pero… lo mejor de lo mejor… se ha anunciado, su última publicación, que con solo saber el titulo ya imagino la belleza de arte que será leer aquel suculento libro… _La razón de mi vida_. Dice que está inspirada en un muchacho de ojos avellana y de sonrisa dulce e ingenua, pienso en eso y creo que es por mí, para mí… y aun así… sé que no es así. Él no es Él. ¿O sí?

.

.

.

La primera vez que leí un libro de él o ella solo tenía 14 años, fue en el colegio, una tarea, "elegir a un nuevo autor para la clase de literatura", decidí ir a la librería y a ver que podía encontrar y ahí estaba ese libro con ese título que me llamo la atención… _De que esta hecho el Amor_ , y aunque no tuvo el mayor éxito, fue mágico. Su forma de expresar cada detalle de una escena, su forma de plasmar un personaje, de envolverte en cada historia y hacerla tuya. Desde aquella vez no he dejado de leer lo que VN traiga como autor, en este tiempo ha evolucionado, de su simpleza a su grandeza, de su desamparo a su alegría, de su inocencia a su erotismo, para mi sus libros son especiales que cualquier otro autor. VN es y será la persona que me hizo y hará feliz. Me enamoro su forma de llegar a mi corazón. Y eso es triste. ¿Por qué no te puedes enamorar de palabras? de alguien que no existe. ¿O sí?

.

.

.

.-.-.-.

\- Sigo sin entender porque no aceptas mi ayuda, se te va a cumplir la fecha de entrega. _Sentado frente a mí, con una taza de café._

\- Porque solo eres un simple camarero y yo un mediocre periodista. _Tomando un sorbo de mi te._

\- Detesto cuando tú mismo te haces menos. _Tomando mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa, la que está junto a la galleta de chispas que aun no he tocado._

\- Y yo amo que tú detestes eso… _Sonrió, solo para él._

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me amas _? Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y el cuerpo se me escarapela, trato de que él no lo note._

\- Cuando vas a dejar de coquetear con los clientes. _Respiro profundo, le doy un último sorbo a mi te, me separo de su agarre, tomo mi galleta y le sonrió otra vez._

\- Error, no coqueteo con los clientes, solo contigo. _Se apoya con las dos manos y me mira, sus ojos y los míos se conectan, yo por un segundo dejo de respirar._

\- ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? _Se lo pregunto sin parpadear, no quiero perder ni un segundo… quiero seguir viendo mi reflejo en sus ojos, quiero ser su muzo… una vez más._

\- Toda una vida… _dice enérgico, feliz. Yo sé que no es así… pero escucharlo decir eso me alegra mucho, me hace muy feliz, creo que más feliz que a él._

\- Y aun no te has dado cuenta… _Al decir eso, no puedo dejar que mis mejillas se llenen de rojo carmín y por primera vez en el día_ _bajo la mirada, no quiero que lea mis expresiones, no quiero que lo descubra… ¿O sí?_ _¿O sí?_ _¿O sí?_

\- Darme cuenta, ¿de qué? _y aunque no lo estoy mirando, se que está haciendo una mueca con los labios, que ha cerrado uno de sus ojos y que la mano izquierda se la ha llevado al mentón tratando de entender._

\- Que me hago tarde y me tengo que ir. ¡Tonto! _Me armo de valor y me paro, no, aun no es el momento, aun no debe saber… que lo sé… lo sé. Quien es él… lo sé._

.

.

.

.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Lo supe hace un mes atrás aproximadamente, pero no lo quería creer.

.

.

.

Lo afirme cuando él pregunto "Si pudieras hacer la entrevista que le preguntarías", y no he tenido el valor de decirle que todo este tiempo he amado a dos personas y resulto que era él.

.

.

.

Me pidieron escribir un artículo en donde tenía que contactar al súper escritor VN, cuando mi editor me lo dijo simplemente quede en chock, ¿yo? fue lo primero que pregunte, ¿por qué?, Lo segundo, ni siquiera era el reportero estrella de DComunication. Era ilógico.

.

.

.

Melisa Evans, la periodista estrella de la empresa, la diosa de las diosas, la mujer a vencer, aun no entiendo cómo es que ella no logro esta entrevista, no tengo idea porque me la dieron a mí, sus artículos son los más destacados, sus historias las más impactantes con color y forma, es una mujer de esas que ya no hay, aguerrida, inteligente y sexy, la odio.

.

.

.

Si la odio, por egoísmo y por envidia, porque representa todo lo que soñé y no soy, ¡Va! ya quisiera sentirme así por ella, pero no, la verdad no la odio, al inicio la idolatraba, la admiraba, era mi modelo a seguir y superar, pero un día descubrí que solo era una mortal mas y que las historias que escribía eran historias que yo también podía hacer. Mel solo tenía confianza en sí misma y eso era lo único que me faltaba. Mel era igual que yo.

.

.

.

\- Te veo estresado hace un par de semanas, tienes algún problema. _Se le notaba su preocupación en sus ojos, es sus hermosos ojos celestes._

\- Debo hacer un trabajo y la verdad es la primera vez que siento que no lo lograre. _Y es frustrante, muy frustrante defraudar a las personas, y defraudarte a ti mismo, estoy cansado de eso._

\- Porque piensas así. _Sonriéndome como siempre, con dulzura._

\- Es sobre VN. _Si solo supiera quién es… Suspirando largo y profundo._

\- Pero deberías estar feliz, no es él el autor que amas desde pequeño. _Intrigado._

\- He ahí el problema, no puedo ser yo y a la vez ser el periodista que quiero ser si tengo que averiguar algo sobre él, mis sentido se nublan, mi corazón se acelera, por si ya es difícil escribir ahora, imagínate escribir sobre esa persona y luego está el hecho de que nadie sabe quién es…

\- Nunca te ha entrado curiosidad saber quién es él… quien es ese autor que te roba el sueño, los suspiros, la vida.

\- La magia esta en no saber. _Y aunque lo repito casi siempre, no es verdad… solo quiero saber, claro que quiero saber._

\- Si pudieras hacer la entrevista que le preguntarías. _Me mira a los ojos con entusiasmado esperando una respuesta, intrigado._

-¿Qué es lo primero que piensa al despertar? _No tengo idea porque pregunte eso, es solo que imagino a VN en las mañanas y… quisiera saber… y…_

Víctor me miraba confundido, no entendía cómo es que siendo un periodista con formación academia lo primero que le preguntara a un best seller seria eso.

\- Creo que te diría que café y jugo. Aunque también en que ponerse y en hacer feliz a la persona que quiere con su galleta favorita.

\- ah!, tú crees. _Confundido e imaginando que podría ser verdad._

\- Seria divertido, que la persona que le gusta, también ame las galletas de chispas como yo.

\- Y el buen te verde… _Me mira sonriendo, como si sus palabras fueran ciertas, como si eso de verdad fuera posible._

\- Que locura. _Le digo aun mas entusiasmado, alegre imaginando que si es verdad, soñando._

\- Ya sé, hagamos como si yo fue aquel autor que te roba el sueño y practica conmigo. Yo soy VN por hoy, para ti.

\- Víctor eres muy amable, pero no creo tener tanta suerte, ya estoy a punto de rendirme, es decir, he hecho de todo para saber quién es y poder comunicarme con él, pero no logro nada, y me estoy quedando sin recursos, sin ideas, estoy desesperado… pero a la vez…

\- Que pasa… _Me mira preocupado._

\- Si no lo logro, entonces es cierto, no debo seguir, renunciare y volveré a mi tierra ayudar a mis padres con el negocio, es mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo entre ideas y cosas que nunca pasaran.

\- Estas hablando en serio. _Me mira molesto y también puedo notar desilusión._

\- Fue lindo mientras duro. _Sonrió, pero es falsa._

\- Eres un tonto, darte por vencido así… nunca es demasiado tarde… y si te dijera que puedo ayudarte.

\- Por favor Víctor tu a mí, como es eso posible, solo eres un camarero.

\- Bueno sé que la mánager de ese autor siempre viene acá por café

\- Que!

\- ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

.

.

.

.-.-.-.

.

.

.

Todo paso muy rápido, todo paso como si nada tuviera sentido… Mel diciendo lo que no quería escuchar. Yo escuchando lo que no imagine nunca. Víctor era… su primo…

.

.

.

.-.-.-.

.

.

.

\- Sigo sin entender porque no aceptas mi ayuda, se te va a cumplir la fecha de entrega. _Sentado frente a mí, con una taza de café._

\- Porque solo eres un simple camarero y yo un mediocre periodista. _Tomando un sorbo de mi te._

.

.

.

Era mi primera semana en la universidad, era mi primer día en un lugar que no conocía, era mi primera vez fuera de casa, era todo mi primera vez y estaba asustado.

Entre a Coffee & Coffee VN y me encanto desde el inicio, un hermoso lugar de dos piso, acogedor, con buena música, con libros, con el mejor aroma a café y galletas, me enamore.

Un hermoso muchacho de ojos celestiales me atendió, a la primera no le hice caso, estaba cansado, entre economía y derecho, solo quería un lugar para descanzar.

\- Una taza de Te y una galleta y no me molestes mas.

 _Lo sé, claro que lo sé, sone petulante, grosero y sin educación, pero que querían, hgabia sido el peor dia de mi vida y después de toda una semana sin amigos, sin entender mucho sus constumbres y el ingles y todo eso, lo único que quería era una taza de te calientito y una galleta. Apuesto que ponso que era un engreído._

\- Su Te, su galleta… y la cuenta, no lo molesto mas.

\- Disculpa, ha sido una semana de perros.

Imagine que estaría molesto, mínimo, pero pude notar que no, y fue ahí que lo vi bien, alegre, positivo, entusiasta, todo un príncipe de ojos hermosos, de cabellos platinados, de sonrisa contagiosa, de voz dulce. Perfecto.

\- Eres el primer hombre que me mira con deseo. _Sonriendo._

\- ¿Disculpa? _Casi tiro la taza en mí por el asombro._

\- Solo bromeo, toma tú te, se te va a enfriar y descuida, se lo que es tener días buenos y días malos, pero animo, todo mejora con el tiempo, todo cambia, todo te hace…

\- … Mas fuerte, más sabio, més tu!

\- Vaya, tenemos a un fan de VN.

 _Y así empezó nuestra amistad… así empecé a ir todos los días a la cafetería, a verlo, a escucharlo, a que él me escuche a mí, y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta que no podía estar sin él. ¿Me había enamorado?_

.

.

.

\- ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? _Se lo pregunto sin parpadear, no quiero perder ni un segundo… quiero seguir viendo mi reflejo en sus ojos, quiero ser su muzo… una vez más._

\- Toda una vida… _dice enérgico, feliz. Yo sé que no es así… pero escucharlo decir eso me alegra mucho, me hace muy feliz, creo que más feliz que a él._

\- Y aun no te has dado cuenta… _Al decir eso, no puedo dejar que mis mejillas se llenen de rojo carmín y por primera vez en el día_ _bajo la mirada, no quiero que lea mis expresiones, no quiero que lo descubra… ¿O sí?_ _¿O sí?_ _¿O sí?_

\- Darme cuenta, ¿de qué? _y aunque no lo estoy mirando, se que está haciendo una mueca con los labios, que ha cerrado uno de sus ojos y que la mano izquierda se la ha llevado al mentón tratando de entender._

\- Que me hago tarde y me tengo que ir. ¡Tonto! _Me armo de valor y me paro, no, aun no es el momento, aun no debe saber… que lo sé… lo sé. Quien es él… lo sé._

\- Estas asustándome, ya no puedo con esto, dime qué te pasa, somos amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Melisa era tu Prima? _Después de todo quería saber._

\- ¿Disculpa? _Ahora él era el sorprendido._

\- Victor… o debería decir VN, gracias por todos estos años, nunca los olvidare, nunca te olvidare.

 _Lo sé, no pensaba decirle nada, pero para que dilatar lo que ya estaba escrito hace tiempo._

 _Ellos dos primos, él el mejor autor de la época, yo el tonto que nunca lo supo, en fin, era momento de volver a casa._

Me pare, lo mire a los ojos, respire profundo, visualice todo el local, volví a respirar y guarde en mi corazón, en mi memoria todo lo bueno que viví aquí, a su lado. Me fui.

.

.

.

Dos meses después…

.

.

.

Hasetsu, 29 de noviembre, el invierno ya había llegado y con ello un año más de vida, volví a casa después de una tormentosa relación con mi carrera, patético lo sé, la historia seria más entretenida si dijera, que viví un romance que no funciono, pero para eso debí haber sido correspondido o por lo menos debí haberme confesado correctamente, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro se dio lugar, solo descubrí que el amor de mi vida era mi amor real, y todo se hizo una mazamorra en mi vida, sin contar de que no pude cumplir con mi mayor sueño, al final solo volví a casa.

Ahora trabajo en el periódico del pueblo, es más pequeño y muy modesto y la mayor aventura de mi vida periodística acá fue cuando un pez globo fue comido por un tiburón y este murió por intoxicación, lo sé, gran noticia mundial que remeció al mundo. Pero por lo menos estoy haciendo lo que me gusta, en mi pueblo, con mi familia y amigos y olvidándome de aquel idiota que solo me mintió en mi cara.

Con solo recordar cuantas veces le conté lo que sentía por VN, las veces que gritaba su nombre, las veces que soñaba con él aunque no supiera su cara, y aquel sueño que le dije en confidencia algo pasado de tono, dios, imagino cómo pudo haberse burlado de mi y de mi inocencia de "fan enamorado", lo imagino a él y a su prima, y yo siendo el boom del momento.

\- Hermanito otra vez pensando tonterías.

\- Mari, solo puedo… quisiera estar tranquilo pero… esto me mata.

\- Debiste haberle preguntado…

\- pues si…

\- y si le preguntas ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Hola Yuri.

.

.

.

No entendí que hacia aquí, porque hoy, porque ahora, nada tenía sentido. Todo era raro, incomodo, la tención se sentía, era absurdo.

\- ¿Te estás hospedando acá?

\- Si.

\- ¿Ya te instalaron?

\- En eso estaba.

\- Ok, te llevo a tu cuarto.

…

\- Yuri… yo…

\- Oye debes probar ahora el Katsudon de mi madre, te va encantar. En tu cuarto hay un itinerario de las actividades de la posada y el horario de las aguas termales, espero que tu estadía sea gratificante.

\- Yuri… yo…

No tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, me sentía muy avergonzado.

\- Si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en consultarlo en recepción.

\- has leído mi nuevo libro.

\- ¿Hablas del libro de VN?, ¡No!, deje de admirarlo, no vale la pena. _No tengo idea porque dije eso, le di la espalda, me dirigí a la salida, cerré la puerta del cuarto, me fui._

No quería oírlo más, no quería correr el riesgo, sé que estoy mejor sin él, todo fue lindo mientras duro.

\- Supongo que no pudiste preguntar…

\- Me voy a casa de Yuko por unos días, no creo poder quedarme en el mismo lugar que él.

\- Que yo sepa mi hermanito no es ningún cobarde.

\- Mari, cruce el océano por un sueño, luche y luche para que se haga realidad, me esforcé día y noche para ser el mejor, no hubo ni un solo día en que no creyera que podría lograrlo… y cuando perdía la fe, Víctor me la devolvía, lo consideraba mi amigo, mi fuerza, mi todo, y sin querer me enamore o tal vez queriendo, no lo sé. Y confiaba en él, creía en él, y resulta que todo era mentira. Él no es la persona que conocí o creí conocer.

\- Yuri… yo…

\- Ahora tengo una buena vida, empezando de cero sin pensar tanto, sin sentir tanto.

\- Puedes solo por un momento dejar de ponerte como la víctima y ser un hombre.

\- Diles a papas que… diles lo que quieras, me voy.

\- Yuri, no puedo imaginar lo perdido y solo que debiste sentirte lejos de todo, pero tampoco puedes imaginarte lo egoísta que ahora estas sonando y tú no eres así. No eres de juzgar a las personas, no eres alguien que se da por vencido, que retrocede, no eres alguien que se esconde. Mi hermanito no estaría huyendo ahora, estaría…

\- Mari, sabes cuantas veces maldije a Melisa, sabes cuantas veces le dije a Victor que si pudiera le haría vudú, sabes las veces que le contaba como la asesinaría, o lo mala que era conmigo o lo detestable que era entre otras cosas. Cuantas veces hable mal de su prima y él solo reía conmigo. Quiero que entiendas. Por favor entiende. Me siento traicionado por la persona que dijo ser mi mejor amigo. Y eso no es todo… debí haberme visto como un chiquillo enamoradizo al hablar de VN esto, VN aquello, VN por acá, VN por allá… no tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora. No te lo puedes imaginar… y si quieres pensar que me hago la víctima, hazlo, hazlo, pero nada podrá quitarme este vacío en mi corazón.

\- Lo siento… _Entrando en escena._

\- Victor… _Sorprendido._

\- No quise escucharlos, pero… no creo ser el único… Podemos hablar. Déjame explicarte todo. Por favor.

\- Los dejamos solos, a ver señores, padre, madre, público en general, dejemos que hablen los muchachos.

…

\- Toma, pensé que te gustaría un libro autografiado.

\- Gracias, debe valer una fortuna, _risas_ , lamento haberte dicho que no valías la pena… tu siempre valdrás la pena… para mí. _Con la mirada baja._

Quería abrazarlo, quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, quería poder sentir que nada había pasado. Lo quería a él. Y no lo dude, a la mierda el enojo por un instante, no podía dejar de abrazarlo, no ahora que lo tenía al frente, que quería hacerlo.

\- Yuri, mi pequeño Yuri. _Aceptando el abrazo._

\- Tonto… sigo molesto contigo. Me engañaste. Te burlaste de mí.

\- Todo tiene un porque… solo déjame explicártelo.

\- shushshshsh… no rompas el ambiente.

Los dos empezamos a reír, seguíamos abrazados, no quería soltarlo.

\- Así que estas enamorado de mí, no solo de VN, sino de Victor Nikiforov.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Quién, yo?... ¿Cuándo?

\- Feliz cumpleaños Mi Yuri.

\- Gracias. _Me da un beso en la frente._

…

Ese día pude por fin leer _La razón de mi vida,_ pude entender todo mejor, pude darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo no solo era mi ídolo, también era mi destino… Life and Love.

\- Te Amo Yuri, desde que me confundiste con un mesero en mi propio local, desde que recitaste el verso de mi primer libro, desde que entraste por esa puerta confundido, aturdido y con muy mal carácter, me cautivaste, me enamore de ti por cómo me mirabas… yo…

\- Cállate… cállate y bésame… que esto no termine nunca. Ámame por siempre… porque yo te he amado desde antes de que te conociera… te he esperado toda mi vida. Aunque seas el más grande idiota de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- mmm… ¿por no haberte dicho que me gustabas…?

\- Estás seguro… que por eso quieres que te perdone…

\- mmm… ¿por no haberte dicho quien era…?

\- Estas seguro…

\- mmm… ¿por ser un idiota… y por no haber venido antes?

\- BINGO!, porque tardaste tanto. Tonto.

¡Fin! – ¿?

Gracias por leer.

Saludos!


End file.
